Charmed: Power of Two
by BluCourage
Summary: AU. Piper and Paige are two sisters, who just happen to be witches, were raised by both their Grams and their dad. These two sister witches have experienced it all. Death. Demons. Marriage. A child. The only thing they haven't ever had to deal with, is their long lost family. And they never wanted to. Unfortunately, they don't have a choice. Cole/Piper Baby Chris Henry/Paige
1. Prologue

**CHARMED:**

**Power of Two**

Prologue

"Patty! You can't do this!" An older woman with red hair pleaded with her daughter. Her eyes conflicted with two emotions, anger and pain.

"They are my daughters mother! I can do as I please!" Her daughter, Patty, screamed back. Her face contorted in anger.

A man, only slightly older than Patty, stepped forward. "And mine as well!" He stood by Patty's mother, clearly taking her side.

Patty sneered, "Only three of them are yours Victor!" Victor flinched at her harsh voice and words. "Plus, only two of them have shown to have any powers." Her eyes flashed, "Which means that the other two will stop them from fulfilling their destiny and I won't allow that!"

Victor stepped forward, "You are not sending my girls to some orphanage!" He stepped forward, his fists shaking with barely controlled anger.

Patty grabbed a dark haired girl, who was obviously the oldest and a small toddler, "Fine! If you want them, take them!" With those words she walked out of the front door, with only two of the four children.

* * *

><p>(AN): Please R&R and tell me what you think!


	2. Chpt 1: Three Women

**CHARMED:**

**Power of Two**

Chapter 1: Three Women

In the kitchen of an old, pink Victorian Manor stood a young woman at the age of twenty-eight. Her long brown hair was tied up in a neat ponytail. Her brown eyes stood out brightly against her pale, smooth skin. She wore a plaid green camp shirt with deep indigo slim boot jeans and black sneakers.

She moved around the kitchen area, keeping her hands busy. She had plenty of time to cook.

"Whatcha doing Pip?" A voice questioned from the kitchen door, from the dining room.

Piper turned to the voice and smiled tiredly, "Just trying to make everything perfect Paige."

Paige sat down at the table, her dark brown hair curly and loose. Her eyes, a darker shade of brown than her older sisters, stood out even brighter against her lighter toned skin. She wore a tan, floaty silk blouse with black dress pants and black flats.

She rolled her eyes at her older sister, "Dad won't care Piper, he will be happy just to be here with us." She grinned, "Plus he will get to see his little man."

Piper grinned back, her eyes brightening. Her baby. She shook her head, "Yeah yeah, suppose your right."

"Course I am!" She winked.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Alright well missy! I think it's time you got out of here! You need to get back to work." She made a 'shooing' motion.

Paige stuck out her tongue, her eyes squinting closed. "Fine fine!" With that, she was surrounded by tiny white and baby blue orbs and disappeared.

Piper watched her sister leave with a happy, wide smile and shook her head in amusement.

Just as Piper was about to go back to cooking and just randomly mixing things, the door bell rang. She looked towards the kitchen door in confusion before heading out the door.

The door bell rang once again, as she entered the family room. "Alright! Alright! I'm coming!"

Once at the door, she wiped her hands on the towel she had had slung over her shoulder and opened the door. "Hello? Can I help you?" Piper didn't even blink at the sight of three random women, though she kept one hand at her side, ready just in case.

The oldest woman, a brunette with grey strands, smiled widely at Piper. Brown eyes stood out against her white skin. The middle woman had long black hair that reached a little past her shoulders. She had pale skin, darker than Piper's though, and had grayish-blue eyes. The last woman had shoulder length brown hair with pale skin and brown eyes.

Nothing about the three women truly stood out to Piper. They weren't recognizable in any way, other than the fact that they were very beautiful.

The oldest woman, who must have been the other two women's mother, spoke for them all. "Hello, we are looking for a Penny Halliwell." She smiled, her eyes taking in the sight of the young woman in front of her.

Piper frowned, her eyes flashing before calming. Her grip tightened on the door, "I'm sorry but Penny is no longer with us." She bit her lip, her eyes narrowing only slightly so. She had inherited her Gram's temper, which had unfortunately had become worse. And her impatience.

She watched as the women frowned and the oldest one narrowed her eyes at her. "Then…you wouldn't happen to be Piper would you?" She questioned, her eyes drinking up the sight of her.

Piper's lips thinned into a thin, white line. "I would…who's asking?" Her eyes narrowed, her hand on the door tightened as she studied the three women carefully.

The oldest woman's eyes watered, a giant smile forming on her lips. She threw her arms out as wrapped them around Piper, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Wahh!" Piper yelped out, her eyes wide and her face dumbstruck.

The woman pulled back slightly, the smile never leaving her face. "Oh Piper, it's been so long. You have no idea how much I have missed you!" She refused to release Piper, who only stared at the woman.

Piper finally pulled away from the woman, "Who-who the hell are you?" Her stance became rigid as she brought her arms in front of her.

Patty frowned, "Piper Halliwell! Don't take that tone with me young lady!"

Piper's teeth clenched, her hands curling into fists as she glared at the woman. Who the hell did she think she was? She had no say on how she spoke! "Look here lady!" She snapped; her voice harsh. "I don't know who the hell you think you are but you need to get a few things straight! I am a grown ass woman; I can talk to anybody how the hell I want to! Second, even if I was a kid, you would have no authority over me!" Her breathing was harsh, her body moving up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

Patty scowled, "Piper Marie Halliwell!" Piper's eyes widened at the name, "you watch your mouth, and I am your mother!"

Piper stepped back, her head shaking. "Get out," Her voice came out as a whisper.

The middle woman stepped forward, "I think that's enough Piper."

Piper's eyes flickered over to the black haired woman, "And I think you need to shut up." She shook her head, this was just too unreal. "Goddamit!" She threw her hands up in the air, flicking her fingers out straight, like she would while trying to freeze someone.

None of the women froze, only stared at her questionably. Though the middle one, with the black hair, glared daggers at her.

"Piper…" A familiar voice called out behind her, making her shoulders instantly relax.

Turning towards the person, though she made sure the three women couldn't use a surprise attack on her, Piper asked, "Grams?"

A figure appeared in swirling yellow lights, forming an older woman. Her reddish-brown hair was cut short while her skin was pale. Her eyes, a brown color that was lighter than both Piper and Paige's. Now that she could actually see her, Piper had to admit, the youngest woman in the group had her Grams' eyes.

Penny Halliwell smiled sadly at her oldest granddaughter, "I will be back for dinner so we can discuss everything." She glanced over at the three women, and sighed. It was going to be one long and complicated talk. "Until then…let them in dear."

Piper stared into her Grams' eyes before sighing exasperatedly and rolling her eyes, "Oh fine!" She threw her head to the side and moved over, allowing the three women in. Her eyes were wide as she shook her head slightly, agitation clear on her face. She made another face once they were all inside with their backs to her, making her Grams chuckle at the sight. It brought back memories of a younger, more innocent Piper.

She turned to look at her daughter and two other granddaughters, the one she had barely met, and smiled softly. "It's good to have you back. And I wish I could stay longer, but I must get going. I will be here for dinner though, so please come join us."

Piper made a noise in the back of her throat, showing her disagreement. Penny only smirked at her granddaughter. She had moved closer to the front while Grams had been talking.

"Now now dear, it's for the best." Her eyes turned soft as she reached out and caressed her cheek. "I'll be back soon sweetie."

Piper wanted to protest. Wanted to argue and tell her that she was no longer the Matriarch of the Halliwell Line, Piper was. But she wouldn't…or maybe it was that she couldn't. She couldn't do that to the woman who had raised her and her sister when their 'mother' had left them. She couldn't turn away people that her Grams obviously was pleased to see.

She sighed exasperated, "Fine." And threw her hands up into the air and moved towards into the Family Room so she could head into the kitchen.

Penny smiled and shook her head before disappearing in the same glowing orbs. The three women quickly decided to follow Piper. Once in there, the oldest woman stepped forward. "I suppose we should introduce ourselves." She smiled at Piper, who just started to prepare dinner. "I'm Patty, or well mom." She gave a small chuckle at that before touching her oldest daughter's shoulder. "This is your big sister Prudence, or Prue." She laid a hand on the youngest girl's head, "And this is your baby sister Phoebe."

Piper stopped chopping the food she was preparing and looked up at them with disbelieving eyes. "Heh," Her lips curled up into a huge, disbelieving grin, "No." She shook her head, "That girl," She glared at Phoebe to emphasize her point. "Is not my **baby** sister."

With that said, she turned back to chopping while the three women stared at her in shock. She glanced up with an uncaring look and stated plainly, "You might as well sit down."

* * *

><p>(AN): So I have been thinking of this story for a really long time. It has my favorite characters as main stars, and well idk…I just love this idea! I mean, no one ever thinks of Piper and Paige as PoT(wo) material I guess because every PoT(wo) vid. on YouTube only has: Prue/Paige (…they haven't even met!), Prue/Piper (Puhlease! Piper has a terrible temper, she wouldn't be able to handle Prue's bossiness for too long), Prue/Phoebe (…really? Do I even have to give an example for this one?) OR Piper/Phoebe (I don't think they could have handled being the power of two for too long, they just don't click I suppose). I like the Piper/Paige sisterhood/Power of Two because they are so different yet so alike.

Piper was the one that always minded, she did what she was supposed to do. While Paige was the rebel, she didn't like listening to people in charge of her. But at the same time, it's clear that family is very important to them. Plus…they are my fav. sisters out of all four.

Anyways! Please tell me what you think! I made Opening Credits for this as well on YouTube. My account name is BluCourage if you would like to check it out. Anywas! Please R&R! and tell me what you think!


	3. Chpt 2: The Guests Arrive

**CHARMED:**

**Power of Two**

Chapter 2: The Guests Arrive

Piper huffed, her eyes scanning all the food she had prepared. Everyone would be arriving soon. The thought of seeing her father again made Piper grin, it had only been a few months but it felt like a year.

The happy feeling disappeared as she remembered who else would be there. Her supposed 'mother and sisters'.

Luckily for Piper, they had left a few hours ago. They had told her they would be back for dinner and they would be bringing someone.

It took all of her strength not to snap on them. Tell them they had no right to invite someone over when this wasn't their house. But she didn't. She let it slide. If only for Grams' sake.

The sound of tinkling bells and bright baby blue and white orbs filled the room, taking the form of her baby sister. As they disappeared, Paige sighed with a huge grin on her lips. "Days finally over!" She reached over and pulled her big sister into a hug and kissed her cheek.

Piper chuckled, "How was class anyways?" She picked up a towel and wiped her hands before placing it by the sink.

Paige groaned, her face falling slightly. "It wasn't too bad…just way to long." She hoped up onto the counter and sighed dramatically, "Pip…tell me again why I decided to be a teacher?"

Piper snorted quietly, her lips twisting into an amused smile. "Hmm besides the fact that you're great with kids?" She quirked an eyebrow at the question-slash-statement. "You love helping people Paige, it's what your good at." She gave her a giant grin and winked at her.

Paige grinned, this was one of the reasons she loved her sister. She always knew how to cheer her up. "So what have you been doing all day missy?" She reached down at picked up a grape, popping it into her mouth.

Piper glared at her, "Well I was cooking mostly." Her good mood turned sour, "Which reminds me."

Paige looked at her, another grape in her hand, half way to her mouth.

"Turns out we are gonna have more people than was originally planned." She made a face, making Paige stare at her in confusion.

"More?" Her eyes narrowed slightly, as if trying to think of who would be there that wasn't already planning on coming. She shook her head slightly, tilting it to the side.

Piper sighed, "You don't know them Paige." She let out a humorless chuckle, "In fact I don't either."

That really got Paige's attention, her eyebrows shot up. "Then…"

"Turns out Patty, Prue and Phoebe **Halliwell** are coming to dinner…"

**XO-XO-XO-XO**

The doorbell rang at six thirty sharp.

Paige, being the closest, practically hopped over to the door. A big grin was planted on her lips as she opened the door. "He—" She stopped her greeting, her smile falling from her face. Her eyes turned questioning, "Can I help you?"

Patty stared at the girl, her eyes holding disbelief. "Uhm…Paige?"

Paige cocked her head to the side, and eyebrow rose as she said, "Uh…yeah."

"Paige…" She turned to look at her sister who stood in the Dining Room, her arms were crossed and a frown planted on her face. "They're the ones I told you about…" With that she turned and left to the kitchen.

Paige turned back to the three women and, she noticed, a man. She gave a stiff nod and said, "Come on in…" She moved out of the way, letting them all enter. Once they were all in, she stuck out her hand after shutting the door. "Paige Halliwell."

Patty stuck out hers, "Patty Halliwell, your mother." She gave her a weak smile.

Paige's eyes narrowed at the 'm' word but other than that ignored it. The black haired woman was next, "Prue Halliwell."

The youngest female, stuck out her hand as well, "Phoebe Halliwell."

Paige nodded as they said their names before turning to the man, her eyebrow quirked. These people hadn't even been there for over a minute and they were already annoying her.

The man smiled politely, and shook her hand. "Leo Wyatt."

She nodded once again, "Wonderful to have you over. You're welcome to sit in the Family Room if you would like. You four are pretty early." With that, she turned and left them where they stood, not giving them a chance to speak.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang once again. Paige groaned and shot an annoyed look at Piper, "This better be them or I swear!"

Piper bit back a smile, her temper may have been worse than their Grams' but that didn't mean Paige didn't inherit the Halliwell temper as well.

Paige stomped over to the door, stopped and took a deep breath and plastered on a fake smile. She could see the three women and the man watching her, making her irritation grow. Opening the door, she fought off a glare. Blinking at the people in front of her, the fake smile fell and in its place was a warm, happy smile. "Darryl! Shelia!" She squealed as she pulled both of them into a hug one at a time.

Daryl grinned at her, "Afternoon Paige!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling back from the hug.

Shelia, once hugging Paige, asked, "How was class today?" She gave her a sympathetic smile, "I know it must have been hard working today, of all days!" The sisters, for as long as the couple could remember, had always had a hard time working on what they deemed as 'Family Night' especially when their father was in town.

Paige pulled back and sighed, "Yeah it really was." She grinned, "But it's over now!" The couple laughed and moved more inside the manor, where Paige grabbed a young four year old from Darryl's arms. "And there's lil' Darryl Jr." She placed her nose on his, making him giggle.

Darryl rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the smile that split across his lips. Shelia giggled, placing a hand over her mouth. Paige placed Jr. Morris on her hip and moved her eyes to the year old boy in Shelia's arms. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheeks.

Shelia smiled, "Say 'Hi Auntie Paige!' Michael." She grabbed one of his chubby arms and waved it at Paige, causing them all to laugh when he just made spit bubbles.

Paige tapped his little nose and said, "Hi lil' Mickey." She looked back up at her long time friends and twitched her head to the side, her eyes darting to the Family Room.

Darryl and Shelia kept their faces straight ahead, looking to Paige but moved their eyes to see what she had been pointing at.

Their eyebrows rose in question as their eyes flew back to look at Paige. A silent question was being asked, '_Who were they?_'

Paige grimaced, handing Junior back to his father. "Come on, Piper will be so thrilled you guys made it." She shot them a smile, it was bright and genuine. Something she hadn't shown her 'sisters' or 'mother'.

The couple nodded, quickly following Paige into the kitchen, but not before placing their boys into the playpen.

Once inside the kitchen, Paige threw herself into one of the chairs. A groan escaped her lips, her brow creasing, "Pi-per!"

Facing the stove instead of her sister, she didn't notice the company. A smirk slithered its way across her lips. "Pa-ige!" She stretched out her baby sister's name, much like how she had done to her.

Paige bit back a smile, while Darryl and Shelia chuckled. "See...your such a demon Pip. No wonder you and Cole are great for each other!" The couple moved to sit down at the kitchen table, after Piper sent them a smile and a wink.

Piper snorted in amusement, "True." She let out a fake sigh, "Like Romeo and Juliet."

"Bitch." Paige stuck her tongue out.

"Hooker." Piper grinned, her eyes dancing in amusement.

Paige suddenly sobered, "Piper…" Piper's eyes lost their amusement, the smile vanished. "What about…" She broke off, was it right of her to question.

"I cast a spell." Piper quickly answered, her mind already coming up with the question. "They can't get close to the Book." She looked at her sister, studying her. "It's not wrong Paige. We don't know them. They might be blood related…but they aren't family."

The sister's shared a smile, it was true. The three women out in _their_ Family Room were not family, even if they claimed to be.

"**Who the hell**?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN)**: Okay yes I know! It's been way to long! But I'm back now…sort of. I'm busy with classes and right now it's a writing class so I'm all inspired lol. Anyways originally this chapter was going to be the "Dinner" chapter, but I took a look and realized that this chapter was already pretty long. So I changed the title to what it is now. :) Hope you all enjoy! Oh and by the way! If you are a fan of Teen Wolf, couple Sterek (Derek/Stiles) then just a heads up. I am writing an AU story for them. I'm not going to post it until I have a few more chapters written. Since I actually only have the prologue and chapter one finished. Well please R&R and tell me what you think of this story. Also yes I am sorry it is taking awhile for them to get past the dinner and everything, but this is a big part of the story. They sisters are used to facing demons and whatnot, but not 'long lost family'.


End file.
